Adventures Of The UNSC Nova's Light
by SniperWill
Summary: The most powerful ship in the UNSC Navy is on the prowl. Her mission: to explore the remainder of the galaxy for other life.
1. Prologue

**_UNSC Space Dock, Sol System Oort Cloud_**

 ** _July 4, 2620 21:30 hours_ Nova's Light _shipboard time_**

 ** _Bridge of the_ UNSC Nova's Light**

Fleet Commander Sarah Gorman sat in her command chair on the bridge of **the** most powerful ship ever constructed by the UNSC. She turned to the Beta Shift operations officer, Commander Sanada.

"Sanada, send me the feed from the exterior drone cameras. Link to terminal 2."

"Pulling feed now Commander, sending to your terminal." The feed popped up on the screen to Sarah's right. The drone feed showed the UNSC _Nova's Light_ in all her glory. Her rounded shape is much more graceful than the rest of the UNSC's a few seconds of studying the _Nova,_ Sarah stated,"Ok people, status checks. Weapons."

Lieutenant Kodai looked up from his half-dozen screens showing weapon simulations and status, swiveled his chair around and said, "Sniper pods A1-M50 just finished loading, with 4 reloads for each pod nearby in armored ready lockers. The fabricators are getting M51-Z100 loaded. That should take another 5 minutes for the initial shot and the reloads. Ammunition is in place for the Close-In MACs, Point-Defense MACs, and Super Heavy Deck Guns, and the quad 50mm gatlings are being loaded. Pulse lasers, plasma torps and energy projectors are hot and ready. Nova torpedoes are loaded, but not armed. I'm still running tests on the new turreted MACs and the prow guns. Each turret has 3 guns that fire 500 metric ton projectiles at 299,000 km/s. They take 1.5 minutes to charge up a full power shot. These new guns could probably go straight through 2 CAS-class Assault Carriers and damage a have 32 turrets placed around the hull, arranged so that I can get at least 4 on any one target. The prow MegaMACs are something else entirely. They fire 1,000 ton rounds at the same speed as the turret MACs. The coils for them run along our entire spine , emerging through the prow. They take about 3 minutes to charge up to full power. Honestly, I think that the MegaMACs could pulverize a planet as their kinetic energy is equal to 10.7 **teratons** of TNT. The largest bomb ever detonated on Earth was 50 megatons. The MegaMACs are 214,000 times more powerful than that. We should use these guns **very** carefully."

"Roger that,Weps. Operations, what's your status?"

Without looking up, Sanada replied, "We have material for the fabricators to last about 4 years with our current storage and usage. If we have to, we can mine a system's asteroid belt/Oort cloud/Kuiper belt for any necessary raw material. We have 2 _Revolution_ -class supercarriers, _Saratoga_ and _Yorktown_ , 4 _Infinity_ -class battleships, _Yamato, Musashi, Shinano,_ and _Hercules_ , each with their complement of 10 _Strident_ -class heavy frigates, and 10 _Ares_ -class super destroyers, _Midway, Guadalcanal, Saipan, Leyte Gulf, Coral Sea, Philippine Sea, Okinawa, Tarawa, Jutland,_ and _Bismarck_. All told, we have 2 supercarriers, 4 battleships, 10 super-destroyers, and 40 heavy frigates. We have 20,000 squadrons of Broadswords split between the 7 largest ships. Each squadron is 25 strong with up to 50 replacements ready per squadron. We have 5,000 squadrons of standard Pelicans and 5,000 gunship squadrons. There are 4,000 squadrons of Albatross-heavy dropships. AI initialization is nearly complete. We have 5 AI in total. Hyuga manages the control of the ship when we are aiming the MegaMACs. Haruna manages the turreted MACs once targets are designated by the weapons officer. Kirishima handles point-defense for the ship. Takao manages acquisition and scanning of targets. Iona handles pinpoint navigation and helps the operations officer with operational matters. Each ship of frigate-class or above has their own AI installed."

"Engineering,status?"

Commander Tokugawa replied, " Main antimatter reactors are still being booted up. That will be at least another 45 minutes. This is the first time antimatter has been used in any significant quantities in our history, so my engineers are being as cautious as they can while still being as fast as possible. Secondary _Autumn_ -type reactors are running at 30%. We are independent of base power. Antimatter storage bays are online and the docks are sending over what supply of antimatter they have. We are still warming up the particle accelerator, so we cannot yet produce our own fuel. Deuterium storage is full up. Main engines are in their final test runs, so we should have thrust within 5 minutes. Slipspace capacitors are at full can enter Slipspace on your order. The drives are rated for 10,000 lightyears per day, but that requires our main reactors to be online due to the massive power requirements. With the _Autumn_ -type reactors running at 50% dedicated to the Slipspace drives, the fastest we can go is 500 ly/day. At full power, the drives can drop us onto a needlepoint. Covenant shield generators are online and ready to provide shields. Hardlight shields report ready as well. That gives us 5 layers of Hardlight shielding and 5 layers of CSO-class supercarrier level shielding."

"Communications?"

Lieutenant Commander Mori said, "All ships check in as ready to be deployed on 5 minute notice. Slipspace comms are online."

"Navigation, as soon as the engines report ready, move us out of dock then set a 20-hour course to Harvest."

Lieutenant Commander Shima replied, "Aye, aye ma'am. Leaving dock and setting 20-hour course for Harvest once the engines are ready."

"Captain Okita, take the conn. I'll be in Spartan Town."

"Aye, aye ma'am. I have the conn."

Sarah got up from her command chair, walked to the elevator doors, opened them, and jumped down the shaft. Near the deck she wanted, she grabbed the elevator cable to slow down. She opened the doors to the elevator and began to walk toward the Spartan-V quarters.

5 minutes later, the _Nova_ shuddered to life as her engines ignited for the first time. She began to pull away from the docking platform designed specifically for her. There was no fanfare on the bridge, as the crew were all veterans who were used to pulling out of spacedock and moving into the icy blackness of space. A blue portal opened off the bow of the massive warship, then closed up once the ship had passed through. The UNSC _Nova's Light_ was on her maiden voyage into the depths of space.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello boys, I'm back! Man, I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, expect updates to be more frequent than what they have 's block is a bitch. Anyway, here is the next installment of the _Adventures of the UNSC_ Nova's Light**

* * *

 ** _Slipspace, between Sol and Epsilon Indi_**

 ** _July 4, 2620 21:40 hours Nova's Light shipboard time_**

 ** _19 hours. 55 minutes till Epsilon Indi Emergence_**

 ** _Spartan Town, Private Spartan-V section_**

As the door closed behind her, Sarah was finally able to relax. She had to keep up the impartial commander facade while outside the section of Spartan Town set aside for the Spartan-V team. In fact, no one else could find the entrance to their quarters, as the door's outline was only visible in the UV spectrum. Due to their enhancements, the Spartans of Fireteam Ranger could see in the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums, in addition to the normal visible light spectrum.

Looking around the common room, Sarah saw one member of her team. Kassandra Kennedy was lounging naked on one of the many couches, looking at her datapad, likely displaying the weapon simulations that Lieutenant Kodai was still running on the bridge. Every member of Ranger team has a bridge role, in addition to their ground roles. Kassandra is the weapons officer on the bridge, and the best sniper while on the ground. Alexis Rogers takes the Operations position on the bridge and the CQB expert on the ground. Her sister, Samantha, is the Navigation officer while on the bridge, and is the fireteam's pilot. Ashley Adams is the team's resident stealth scout, as well as the Nova's Comms officer. Kelly Nelson's spotter's skill comes in handy when looking at an engineering report of engine diagram in her Engineering officer role.

Sarah walked over to her armor pulled her MAX-7A assault rifle off of her back. While it may resemble a MA-5B, it is very different. The whole bolt assembly and firing pin have been completely removed and replaced with a miniature factory to assemble rounds in the rifle itself. The magazine well has been redesigned to accept cylindrical solid cobalt magazines(C-mag). The mini-factory melts the cobalt and begins to make solid projectiles at a rate of 5 per second to be stored near the mag. The ammo storage can hold up to 120 rounds of ammo. The factory keeps making rounds, even as the rifle is firing. The barrel has been replaced with two magnetic rails that can accelerate the bullets to 2,000 m/s.

She slotted her rifle into the station, which began to disassemble and clean the rifle. Sarah then pulled both of her M-6X pistols off her hip holsters. Like the assault rifle, the magazine well has been redesigned to accept the C-mags. While the assault rifle gets 240 rounds from the same size mag, the M-6X only gets 24, due to the larger round size. The magnetic rails can only accelerate a round to 1,000 m/s, due to the rails being much shorter, as well as the weapon not having as much contact with the gloves of the Mjolnir "Excalibur" Armor. All weapons designated for Spartan-Vs utilize magnetic rails instead of chemical propellants. To power the rails, the weapons have electrical contacts where the weapon would be held, which allow the weapon to take power from the micro-fusion reactor in the armor.

Placing her pistols in her armor station, Sarah thought-clicked her armor's disengage. Along the whole set of armor, the armor sections turned gelatinous and moved towards her back. This gelatinous substance is a gold-aluminum-titanium alloy that is multiple times stronger than titanium, but much lighter, converted into nano-material. Once concentrated around Sarah's back, the nano-material reformed into a standard size military backpack, formed around the micro-fusion reactor. Sarah swung the backpack into a slot in her armor station. Also in the armor station was Sarah's SRS-2601 GAUSS Rifle, ML-2602 Missile Launcher, and MG-2611 Gauss Gatling Cannon. Although, that last one isn't a cannon so much as a Gatling gun firing gauss rounds at 3,400 rounds a minute. Her blue and gold armored bodysuit shimmered in the light of the common room.

Kassandra looked up from her data-pad, stood up and said, " I was wondering when you would make your way down here. You need to take more time off work hon."

"Kass, you know that a Captain is always on duty. That goes quadruple for me. I have the most powerful fleet Humanity has ever deployed under my command. I need to be there for my crews." Sarah walked over to her girlfriend and hugged her. "Besides, you know I will always come back to you. Hey, want to have some fun in the Nano-Room?"

"I think that tha….."

ALL HANDS TO STANDBY STATIONS! SPARTAN TEAM RANGER TO THE BRIDGE. REPEAT, ALL HANDS TO STANDBY STATIONS! SPARTAN TEAM RANGER TO THE BRIDGE.

"Well, duty calls Kass. Get armed and armored. I'll meet you on the bridge."

Sarah sprinted to her armor station and grabbed her armor backpack. As it formed around her, she inspected her rifle. One of the many benefits of the rifle being a miniature gauss gun is the fact that the barrel and firing chamber don't get buildups of gunpowder and need almost constant maintenance. The only cleaning the rifle really needs is in the ammo mini-factory and storage. Sometimes, the cobalt gets stuck on the walls of the factory or storage and needs to be scraped off. Once her inspection of her rifle was done, Sarah slotted it into the slot on her back. She then ran through the same inspection for her twin pistols and slotted them into her hip holsters. She set her armor station to dispense her weapons through the wall to anyone authorized to grab their weapons if the need so arose. Once done arming herself, Sarah thought-clicked the door of the Spartan-Vs private quarters open and sprinted out towards the elevator leading to the bridge. Looking at the Nova's design, you would think that the ship were almost designed with the S-Vs in mind. Which it was.(Consider the fourth wall officially broken.)

 ** _Slipspace, between Sol and Epsilon Indi_**

 ** _July 4, 2620 21:50 hours Nova's Light shipboard time_**

 ** _19 hours. 45 minutes till Epsilon Indi Emergence_**

 ** _Bridge of the UNSC Nova's Light_**

"XO, what's the sitrep?" Sarah demanded the moment she exited the elevator to the bridge.

"Emergency Slipspace comm from HIGHCOM. Synopsis is that we have lost Slipspace comms with Harvest as of 19:00 GMT, nearly 3 hours ago. This is a quick reaction from HIGHCOM if I've ever seen one. Fastest they've ever gotten orders out to a ship in a situation like this was 3 days." Captain Okita replied.

"Shima, drop us out of Slipspace and get plotting an instant drop course to harvest. Kodai, are the main guns ready for combat situation usage?"

The elevator to the bridge opened and disgorged the rest of Spartan Fireteam Ranger onto the bridge. "I think I can answer that one,Commander." Kassandra replied.

" Alpha shift, get to the CIC. Ranger shift, take your seats."

As the shifts on the bridge changed, Kassandra said, "The main guns should be ready for combat stress levels, but you never know. This is a new feat of engineering, putting what used to be spinal-mount weapons on turrets. The Covenant-derived weapons are ready, as well as the MegaMACs, Sniper missiles, and Nova torpedoes, so we will have decent heavy weapons capability if the turret MACs fail. I'm bringing the point defenses online now."

Suddenly, the blue hues of Slipspace turned back into the black and twinkling white of normal space. Alexis said, " Bringing Hardlight barriers and CSO-class shields online. Putting fighters on quick launch authority. 1 minute drop time on Squadrons 1-256, 10 minutes for the next wave of squadrons 257-512. Getting Infinity-class battleships and Revolution-class supercarriers on 5-minute drop."

"2 minutes until reinsertion into Slipspace, then 2 seconds until reentry into normal space in the Epsilon Indi system. As of 19:00 hours GMT, we should not drop out of Slipspace and into anything, but we will only know that once we are actually within the system." reported Samantha.

Kelly turned to Sarah in her command chair. She frowned and said, " I do have some bad news Sarah. The main reactors are still not operational. My engineers we expecting a few more hours to be able to bring them online. I've raised the output of the Autumn-class reactors to 90%, so we can still fire and recharge shields, but maneuverability will be hampered to 200m/s acceleration. We can change our power distribution however you like, but we will always be hindered in one area."

"There is no way to accelerate the booting up of the AM reactors?"

"Not that I know of…. Or maybe there is. The main reactors just came online. We now have full capabilities."

"OK team, we are ready. Let's go save Harvest. Alex, sound battle stations." The alert klaxons began to wail their call to man all combat stations.

Samantha said, "Re-entering slipspace now. 2 seconds to emergence."

The icy blue of Slipspace flashed for a couple brief moments and the Nova emerged to see a world on fire.

* * *

 **Hmm, I really hate how fanfiction doesn't let you print colors. With all the AI on the ship, I had them all color coded to their colors in the show. Which reminds me, the links to _Space Battleship Yamato 2199_ and _Arpeggio of Blue Steel_ didn't post properly. That is fanfiction's fault. Your best bet would be to just google them yourselves. I use CrunchyRoll for Arpeggio and gogoanime for SBY 2199.**

 **There are rumors about 2199 getting a sequel called 2202. I am totally psyched for that. Especially if it follows the Comet Empire script from the original 1970's SBY. If 2199 is anything to go off of, 2202 will be a remastering of Season 2 of SBY with additional scenes.** **  
**

 **Should I put a disclaimer saying that the only parts of this that I own are my OCs? I really don't want to get hit with a copyright claim. So I do not own Halo, Space Battleship Yamato or Arpeggio of Blue Steel. I do not make any profit off this whatsoever and am writing this because I enjoy these franchises.I will add additional disclaimers as necessary.**


End file.
